Viento Gris
by Valren
Summary: Un joven huye apresuradamente de la destrucción de Lothering, sólo para encontrar a un extraño grupo y unirse a su caza de los engendros tenebrosos
1. Viento gris

**Grey Winds**

_-__-Prólogo-_

Fuego… ceniza… humo, era todo cuanto quedaba de la minúscula aldea a la que yo llamaba hogar, Lothering.

Aún podía verla si volvía la cabeza, pero no me atrevía a contemplar aquellas llamaradas, tan altas que parecían que iban a rozar el cielo.

Llevaba ya un día, quizá dos, huyendo de aquella pesadilla, el mero recuerdo de los monstruosos rostros de los engendros hacía que continuara corriendo pese al ardor en mi garganta, los rugidos de mi estómago y el antinatural malestar que recorría mi cuerpo entero.

Con sólo mis raídas ropas y la espada de mi abuelo no llegaría mucho más lejos, la búsqueda de agua y comida se tornaba cada vez más urgente.

La noche cubrió con su manto el ambarino valle sin fin por el que corría revelando un pequeño fuego al norte, no era un gran fuego por lo que descarté que fueran los engendros de nuevo así que como alma que lleva la Ruina me dirigí a él, desenvainé la espada y recé a Andraste que fueran amables viajeros.

Conforme me fui acercando fui discerniendo lo que claramente era un campamento con lo que descartaba finalmente a los engendros tenebrosos aunque mi gozo fue exiguo pues al aproximarme un poco más recibí un sonoro barrido de escudo que me arrojó contra el suelo.

-¿Tú también lo sientes, verdad Alistair?- Dijo una voz ruda aunque femenina.

- Sí, definitivamente proviene de él.- Respondió otra claramente masculina.

Alcé la vista para ver a mis agresores y vi a una mujer joven y fuerte, embutida en armadura pesada, armada con una espada de extensa hoja y un considerable escudo, en esto ambos eran homólogos, la mujer tenía labios carnosos y ojos azules que hacían juego con los tatuajes del mismo color que adornaban su rostro, el cabello lo llevaba recogido con una coleta y era de color pardo negruzco, como el de un oso, el hombre sin embargo era rubio, llevaba el pelo corto y poseía unos refulgentes ojos cobrizos.

-Ag….agua.- Mascullé, apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarme.

La guerrera se acercó con el filo en la mano, sus intenciones, claras y nefastas.

-Está contaminado, tiene que morir.- Dijo sin más preámbulos, con contundencia.

Cogí la vieja espada de mi abuelo, y apunte desafiante desde el suelo a la que sería mi ejecutora.

-Detente Narialam, aún queda un frasco de sangre, démosle la oportunidad, fíjate, si ha llegado hasta aquí debe de ser alguien tremendamente tenaz.

_¿Contaminado? ¿Sangre? ¿De qué hablaban? _

- Espero que sepas lo que haces Alistair. – Dijo seriamente la guerrera.

- Créeme, yo también.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Me arrastraron hasta el campamento, en el que apenas había unas cuantas tiendas, de refilón vi a dos a un par de enanos mientras me sentaban cerca del fuego.

-Ojalá estuviera Duncan aquí, no sé cómo decir explicar esto…mi compañera y yo somos los últimos guardias grises de Ferelden, ignoro lo te habrán contado de nosotros pero lo cierto es que has sido infectado por los engendros y tú única esperanza de sobrevivir es unirte a nosotros, pero he de advertirte que es probable que no sobrevivas pese a todo y que no es sólo una salvación, sino una entrega, pues quedarás irremediablemente ligado a nuestra causa, ¿a sabiendas de esto, deseas unirte? – Dijo muy severamente.

-Daré caza hasta el último engendro, por…los caídos de Lothering…- _¿Cómo podía estar tan débil? ¿Acaso es más fácil huir que conversar?_

- Entonces recitaré las palabras ceremoniales, tras esto, beberás de este cáliz, te deseo mucha suerte.- Dijo mostrándome un férreo cáliz colmado del líquido carmesí.

-Uníos a nosotros, hermanos y hermanas. Uníos a nosotros en las sombras donde vigilamos. Uníos a nosotros para realizar la irrenunciable tarea. Y si has de morir, has de saber que tu sacrificio jamás será olvidado y que algún día, nos reuniremos contigo.

La joven se había unido al discurso, fundiendo su voz con la del joven y yo, sobrecogido por la súbita solemnidad bebí del cáliz, el sabor era repulsivo y al instante me sentí _muy_ débil y raro.

Pero lo importante es que estaba…._vivo._

-Oye Alistair… ¿es eso normal? – Dijo la joven.

Fin del prólogo


	2. Oro y plata

_-Capítulo 1 Aurum et argenta-_

- Sus ojos… se han vuelto pajizos, del color del oro.- Comentó extrañada la joven.

-Es la primera vez que veo ocurrir esto, aunque tampoco he visto demasiadas iniciaciones.- Le respondió sinceramente su atolondrado compañero. Ambos me miraban muy extrañados y me hacían sentir _muy _incómodo_._

-No me importa si mis ojos se han vuelto pajizos o rosas, lo que necesito es algo que llevarme a la boca, por la gracia de Andraste, jamás me había sentido _tan_ débil.- Supliqué a los ahora mis compañeros de armas.

-Por supuesto, sé que la iniciación es muy dura, comamos algo.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a un petate cercano y sacaba unas barras de pan.- Por cierto, ¿dónde están nuestros modales? Yo me llamo Alistair y mi hermosa acompañante, Narialam.

-¡Alistair! – Exclamó la sonrojada chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – Intentó hablar con pan en la boca.

-¡Eres un glotón! ¡Cenamos hace poco más de media hora!- Le reprendió como si de su madre se tratara.- Mientras coméis iré a despertar a las chicas para avisarlas de que les toca hacer turno a ellas.- Tras esto, Narialam se fue, aparentemente en búsqueda de las chicas de las que habló.

-¿Chicas? – Pregunté.

-Oh cierto, no viajamos nosotros dos solos, aunque me gustaría…- Su vista se perdió en la lejanía, sus pensamientos, cristalinos como el agua.

-Oh, ya veo.- Lo cierto es que me lo imaginé desde que los vi.

-Se llaman Leliana y Morrigan, _Leli_ es un cielo pero guarda las distancias con Morrigan, es una bruja, literalmente compañero.- Le comentó el que sin duda alguna acabaría siendo un buen amigo, era afable desde luego.

-¿Una bruja? ¿Y cómo le permites viajar con vosotros?- Inquirí confundido, la magia en general era algo con lo que _no_ se podía jugar.

-Aunque me duela reconocerlo, aquí la que manda es Narialam, yo me opuse a ello pero…

No pude evitar reírme, estaba claro que mi nuevo compañero ni pinchaba ni cortaba. – Entiendo.- Dije secamente, tras acabar con el pan aunque me sentía ligeramente mejor mi estado seguía siendo un tanto deplorable.

-Descansa amigo, hoy te librarás de hacer turnos pero necesitarás tus fuerzas pronto.- Dicho esto se fue, imagino que a dormir, como yo no tenía tienda me acosté ahí mismo, y mentiría si dijera que me costó conciliar el sueño, después de todo estaba agotado.

El humo tapaba mi vista por completo, un olor nauseabundo inundaba mi nariz, aullidos inhumanos ensordecían mis oídos, la humareda se empezó a disipar revelando un monstruoso _dragón,_ y a sus pies se congregaba una _gigantesca _horda de engendros tenebrosos, el dragón empezó a proferir terribles rugidos y…

Desperté.

Abrí los ojos y vi una linda y adorable (e inocente, pero la vida me ha enseñado que la inocencia es mayoritariamente aparentada) muchacha pelirroja de muy buen ver por no explayarme más sobre sus grandes _atributos_.

-Tú debes de ser Leliana, ¿me equivoco?- La muchacha se giró, y me sonrío de lado a lado.

-Supones bien, ¿tú eres el nuevo verdad? Alistair me habló de ti, por lo visto no hablaste mucho de ti, desconocía tu nombre.- Dijo casualmente, aunque sus palabras dejaban intuir cierto recelo, comprensible no obstante.

-Mi nombre es Kraetor, encantado de conocerte Leliana.- Extendí mi mano y nos las dimos, su piel era notablemente suave.

-Aún faltan unas horas para el amanecer, si quieres descansar un poco más…- ¿Era rubor aquello que veía?

-Prefiero hablar con un ángel que a soñar con él.- Lo cierto es que una mujer de este calibre intimidaría al más valiente, pero me sentía más valeroso que de costumbre, ¡tenía que empezar a actuar como el guarda que ahora era!

-¡Oh! Eres un adulador.- Dijo muy sonrojada.- Espero que no seas de los que nos dan a los pelirrojos fama de promiscuos.

_¿Nos? ¿Cómo que nos? _Me llevé las manos a mi normalmente enmarañado y descuidado cabello para encontrarlo liso y, como decía Leliana, rojo como el fuego.

-No te lo vas a creer pero…antes de acostarme era _moreno.- Y ya empezaba a asustarme seriamente…_

-¡Magia!- Dijo levantándose de un salto.

-¿Algo que no entendemos? Magia sin duda.- Dijo una sombría aunque seductora voz femenina a mis espaldas, me giré, no sin un poco de miedo para ver una increíblemente atractiva mujer, vestida con lo que a primera vista parecerían unos harapos negros y carmesíes que, sinceramente, apenas cubrían el amplio torso de la bruja, a la cual imaginaba algo más…vetusta.

-¿Insinúas que no se trata de magia?- Inquirió la pelirroja.

-No exactamente, esto no procede de ningún conjuro o encantamiento, pero…

La sangre, todo empezó al beber la dichosa sangre, debía tratarse de eso.

-Se trata de la sangre que me hizo beber Alistair.- Dije interrumpiendo a Morrigan.

-Partiremos al amanecer como dijo Narialam, según creo yo no merece la pena despertarlos…y es posible que estén ocupados, podemos esperar un par de horas para preguntar a Alistair.- Razonó Leliana, con la cual estaba medianamente de acuerdo porque yo los habría despertado…

-Ven a mi tienda, te examinaré mientras tanto.-Ordenó Morrigan, a cual seguí por miedo y por esperanza, pero no sacamos nada en claro y sí que pasé una vergüenza terrible.

_El día de hoy iba a ser muy largo._


End file.
